


Colleagues? Dating!? Possibly...

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [21]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Yamuraiha and Irene connect over Mogamett. Irene has new feelings for her.
Relationships: Yamuraiha/Irene Smirnoff
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Let's Set A Time!

**Author's Note:**

> me at the beginning of the month: awwww
> 
> me now: what were the ideas?

Yamuraiha sighed and stretched, yawning a bit as she wandered out of the lab. It was lunch time... she was pretty sure... Yeah, the sun was high overhead. She went to the dining hall and sat down.

"Headmistress," Irene said, sitting down across from her. "How was your lab work?"

"Productive," she said. "I was able to maintain the spell and make it stable!"

"That's excellent! It's that hair growing spell, right? The one you formulated in Sindria?"

"Yes, back before I realized my attraction to older men with beards was related to my love for Mogamett." She chuckled and sipped her tea, then dug into the food.

"I also loved him. Not as a father. More like an unrequited crush. You have that same power inside you that I adore so."

"Why thank you! It's an honor to be compared to him," Yamuraiha said, missing the slight blush on Irene's face.

"Isn't it? Say, Yamuraiha..." How could she say what she wanted to?

"And you, too! You have his same passions for magic that I loved as a child. His nurtured mine, you know."

"Really? Well, since you've arrived, I have strived to push myself more and more as a magician," Irene said.

"And you didn't before?" Yamuraiha asked, a smile on her face.

"I didn't," Irene said. She laughed and admired that smile. "I always assumed that, because I had mastered my magic and was a teacher, that was enough, so I focused on research. But ever since you came here, I realized why he never invited me to tea. It was always the magicians who sought to continually better themselves."

"Well then, why don't we have tea sometime soon?" Yamuraiha asked.

"More than tea, shall we have dinner? I'd love to know more of my last love's daughter." She'd been about to call Yamuraiha her last love. It was a close save.

Yamuraiha giggled. "I see, I see. And I would like to get to know you, too, Irene. We've been working together for awhile now, haven't we? Yet we've never just sat down and spoken."

"Indeed. What do you like to eat?" Irene asked.

"Sweets! Especially Kinan sweets with the red bean paste. I love them so much," Yamuraiha said, smiling. "I'm so glad Sindria and Kina are right next to each other now."

She looked like she was in heaven. Irene chuckled.

"Yes, they are quite delicious, aren't they?" She swirled her tea in her cup, then drank it. "Shall we meet tonight?"

"Yes! Let's meet for dinner tonight in my rooms."

They concluded lunch together, then parted ways. Yamuraiha watched Irene as she made her way down the hall, admiring her from afar. It seemed that she would be forming a new relationship, and, for the first time, maybe a requited one.


	2. Casual Formal Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're meeting for dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know irene doesnt have an actual tag?

Yamuraiha had things prepared in her parlor. Candles, cups, the plates. Everything was perfect. She got the room organized, as well. Then there was a knock at the door and she ran over to open it.

"Come in! Come in, Irene," she said. Irene smiled. She was dressed in a red dress that accentuated her eyes. Yamuraiha had stuck with her usual blue. The two of them looked at each other before moving inside with awkward laughs between them.

"Thank you for letting me come over tonight," Irene said. Yamuraiha nodded vigorously, then stopped.

"Oh, of course, of course! I mean, we did plan it, after all."

"Yes we did. Earlier. When we were talking."

"Mhm! Anyway, um, you look really nice in that dress!"

"Thanks. You also look very nice."

"Thank you! Come sit with me." Yamuraiha and Irene sat together on the couches, both feeling a little too dressed up for such an area. Yamuraiha beat herself over the head mentally for picking it.

"It's cozy here," Irene said. Yamuraiha nodded and poured her some tea, then divvied out the dishes she had prepared.

"I made the food, myself," she said. "It's not too good."

Irene tried it and nodded. "It's a little lacking in flavor, but you didn't burn it, so that's a plus." She ate some more. Yamuraiha agreed fully.

"I'll have to try a new spice combo next time. I never realized how alike cooking and magic are!" She smiled widely. Irene felt her heart stop at the sight of it, then smiled back.

They started chatting about magic and their experiences with it, then their time doing other things outside of it. At some point, Yamuraiha made room on her couch for Irene so they could sit next to each other. At some point, Irene fed her a bit of chicken. At some point, they realized how close they had gotten and blushed before separating a bit.

After dinner, they were sitting with wine. Yamuraiha was definitely getting drunk.

"And he always complained about my magic like his sword skills are so great!" she said angrily. Irene nodded.

"What kind of person could look down on  _ magic _ ?" she asked.

"Right!? Right? Oh my god." Yamuraiha plomphed her face into Irene's chest. "I'm so glad you understand me, Irene."

They drank awhile longer. Then Irene said she had to go to the bathroom and ended up passing out after on Yamuraiha's bed. Yamuraiha flopped on the bed after, forgetting she had a guest that never technically returned, and the two ended up sleeping next to each other into the morning.

"Ugh... what happened last night...?" Irene asked, looking around. Yamuraiha groaned and cast a pain spell to free herself of the hangover, then sat up.

They looked at each other. Yamuraiha cast the spell on Irene. Then they freaked out.

"Did we–"

"No, my eyeglass would have recorded it. We just fell asleep," Irene said.

"Oh, good." Yamuraiha sighed and smiled. "I want to be there if we ever do."

"Me too."

They looked at each other with a little feeling tugging on them both.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get some food. Would you like to come with me?" Yamuraiha asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. Let me change first," Irene said. They got ready to go to eat, then sat together. They shared a lot of meals and time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so cute together~

**Author's Note:**

> there'll be a second chapter for their date.


End file.
